Running from Connor
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: My 2nd Installment of "My MacManus Boys" Teasing Connor leads to some fun at that bar.


Running From Connor!

"Come on Lass, let's go to Doc's" Murphy says as he pulls me up off the couch. I had been seeing the MacManus brothers for a while now, and yes I said brothers I got em both. When we walk into the bar I see Conn sitting at the bar with Rocco laughing at Doc, the bartender that the boys have known for years. "What the hell's so funny" Murphy ask as he sits down at the bar leaving a seat between him and Connor for me to sit. I sit down and look over at Conn, and wink at him as he leans over and kisses me "hey lass" he moans with that raspy voice of his making shivers to run down my spine. I am one lucky woman to have two very sexy Irish men on either side of me.

Both boys including Roc are drunk as hell when a group of men walk into the bar running their mouths, and when my boys drink they like to fight, don't get me wrong I enjoy watching it as well. "Fucking Micks" one of the men scream towards the bar, getting both the boys attention. They both turn on their stools and look back at the group of men "What the fuck, you wops doin here" Murphy says as he stands up off his stool. I was moving from in-between the boys when one of the men grab my arm "taking your fucking whore" he says. That was the biggest mistake the man could do as Connor swings and connects with the man's mouth busting his lip and knocking, some teeth out onto the floor " Don't fucking touch her, I'll fucking kill ya" he roars as he swings again barely missing me I can feel someone pulling back, turning around I see that it is Doc. The other two men that had come in with the man were now running up to help their friend but only meeting Murphy, and Roc's fist.

Someone must have called the cops because I can hear the sirens outside the bar, the boys hear it too, but it does not stop them. Thank God it was Greenly that was sent out. "What they hells going on" he hollers as he walks through the door and walking up to me" These stupid fucks came in the bar running their mouths and one of them grabbed me" I tell him. "Dammit, you need to learn control you men" he laughs as he walks to the group of men and breaks up the fighting. "Come, on I have to take at least one of ya in" he tells the boys as everything settles down and he sits down at a table. "Well it can't be Conn, he was in the last time" Murphy tells him as he stands up and starts towards the door he stops when he gets to me and kisses me "Come get me in the morning lass" he tells me taking the handcuffs from Greenly, and tossing them to me "keep these we can use them later" he says with a devilish grin and a wink.

Shaking my head throwing the cuffs on the bar I turn around to check on Connor, who is bleeding "Come on let's get you cleaned up" I tell him wrapping my arm around his waist walking him to the bathroom. "I'm fine lass, I just need another shot" he says walking behind the bar. "Fucking wops" he mumbles under his breath between shots. "Come on, let's get home" I tell him, Doc has left and left the keys on the bar for us to lock down. "I don't wanna go home" he says walking around the bar. " Ok, then what do you want to do" I say with a smirk I can tell by the look in his eyes, what he wants and it has been a while since I was with Connor. I grab the almost empty bottle of whiskey finishing it off.

"I want that pussy, I aint had it a while", he growls at me as he takes a step towards me. "Come get it" I say with a playful smirk as I turn and run behind the bar. The bar is between us I look over at him "if you want it, your gonna have to come get It" I say to him as I round the corner of the bar. "When I catch you, you're gonna be fuckin sorry" He growls as he chases me around the bar until he grabs my hips pulling me back towards him.

I turn around and pull his shirt up over his head I take a second to admire his beautiful body, "don't even try that slow shit lass", he says as he roughly pulls my shirt over my head and starts to unbutton his pants as I unbutton my pants sliding them down over my hips and kicking them out of the way, I slide my panties off and hold them up on one finger, Connor licks his lips, I swing my panties from my finger in front of him, giving him my best pout. He reaches out and grabs my panties, balling them in his fist as he takes me by the hand and turns me and pushes me against the bar bending me over, slapping my ass hard, making me scream out in a mix of pleasure and pain "that's for keeping my pussy away from me" he growls into my ear as he undoes the clasp of my bra, pulling me up off the bar so I can take my bra off and toss it to the ground. He runs his rock hard cock, through my wetness, teasing my clit making me beg him, " please Connor" he shoves into me hard making me fall back onto the bar, his thrusts are merciless, "Fuck" he moans as he grabs a handful of my hair so he could pound even harder into me.

My legs are startin to get weak and I can feel the bruises forming on my hips as they hit the bar. Connor can tell that my legs are not going to hold me up much longer. He pulls out of me and turns me around he picks me up his strong muscled arms slamming his cock back into me as he slides me up and down on him. I start thrusting down onto him making him roar obscenities in the many different language he knows, he pulls me closer to him, taking one of my nipples into his mouth biting and sucking on it until I can't control myself anymore riding him faster, he lets outs an animalist growl as he throws his head back, "fuck me, lass" he growls as he bites my shoulder, leaving yet another bruise to explain to his brother. I can feel my orgasm start to build in my stomach, every nerve in my body is starting to explode "Fuck Connor, I'm gonna come" I scream throwing my head back now I can feel my walls tighten around his pulsing cock, my orgasm trying to push him out of me, my juices soak him as he thrust even harder I can tell he is close his arms tighten around me and he buries his face in my neck as me moans "fuck lass, I'm coming" as he tries to pull out I wrap my legs around him " fill me up, baby" I moan into his ear with that I can feel him explode inside of me. I take his face in my hands and pull him into a deep kiss, "I love you" I whisper into his ear he looks at me with smile that melted my heart "I love you too" he says. That was the first time we had said that to each other. Pulling me into a deep kiss, he pulls out of me and sits me down in a bar stool, making me wince from the pounding I had just took. After we get dressed, I wrap my arm around his waist and bury my face into his neck '"take me home." As we are walking past the bar he reaches over and grabs the cuffs "Hmm, yeah let's take these" he says with a smile on his face.


End file.
